Algo más que una simple amistad
by adrisu kagamine
Summary: Amigos para siempre...¡NO me niego!...Yo no quiero ser solo una amiga...Yo lo que quiero es... Algo más que una amistad. Rin y Len se gustan mutuamente pero ninguno se atreve a confesarse le al otro, no les importa si quiera el hecho de que se conocieron apenas hace ¡2 meses!. este fan fic no contendrá incesto Comencemos.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! .w.

Primero que nada….este es mi primer fic TT0TT así que nada de groserías por favor se vale que hagan críticas constructivas así como sugerencias y que les pareció la historia ¿ok?

Pues no continuare con la historia si na hay alma alguna que lo lea TTwTT o si por lo menos no recibo un review (o como se escriba xD)

Este capi trae un poco de MikuxLen; si lo se esto es una historia RinxLen no MikuxLen no me maten D: tenia que ser asi TTwTT

bueno pues sin mas los dejo ya de una vez con la historia xD

Vocaloid no me pertenece, yo solo creo las historias (Lamentablemente TTwTT) así que todo a sus respectivos dueños Dx ._.

* * *

Cap 1: Cumpleaños y regalos

Parecíamos Novios, más no lo éramos; eso me lastimaba en lo más profundo de mi ser pero… ¿qué podía hacer? nada, absolutamente nada solo mirar cómo es que el me abrazaba y me sonreía o como es que me quería besar pero ni él ni yo nos atrevíamos a hacer movimiento alguno, eso era molesto pero no lo entendía por qué, si yo tampoco lo hacía. Era confuso ¿algún día lo besaría, me atrevería enserio a besarlo sin tener que pensarlo 2 veces, o que acaso era solo mi imaginación, Y solo veía lo que quería ver? No lo sé pero quería que me besara y no se detuviera hasta que por fin termináramos sin aliento, y aunque fuese mentira seria de las cosas que más me gustarían.

-Jamás pensé en ti solo como una amiga—pensaba esa mañana al entrar a mi salón para dejar mis cosas—como me encantaría que dijera esas palabras…—suspire.

-¿Qué quien dijera que?—me hizo cosquillas lo cual provoco que supiera más fácilmente de quien se trataba— ¿he entonces quién?

-…ya suéltame—me retorcía en sus brazos al momento de que me reía—ya…ya—no podía ni hablar bien.

-Ummm ok solo porque tú lo pides.

Paro de hacerme cosquillas, me rodeo con sus brazos poniéndome contra su pecho, ¿qué me pasaba? Me sonroje, quería que me soltara antes de que él lo notara pero cuando menos me di cuenta yo lo abrase de la misma manera, escondí mi cara en su suéter, olía bien, olía a su perfume que no era ni muy fuerte, ni muy tenue, eso era de las cosas que me gustaban de él, finalmente me separe de él, Miku había ido a hablar con nosotros todavía no entendía por qué nunca nos dejaban solos, bueno no me importaba ya que ese día era mi cumpleaños y esperaba con ansias la salida….

-Bien quien ira a tu casa el sábado—me pregunto inocentemente Gumi a la salida.

-Sh! –pose uno de mis dedo en mi boca.

-¿Cuándo, A dónde?

-¿No has invitado a este tipo?—lo señalo Miku sorprendida— ¡wau me sorprendes! Creí que fue al primero que invitaste—río divertida, ella sabía que me molesté.

-¿A dónde?—seguía preguntando él.

-A su casa, este sábado, por que le celebrarán su cumpleaños; el cual fue pospuesto por sus padres—grito al alejarse corriendo.

-Bien déjenme a solas con el cuándo menos lo deseo –pensé y justo ese día no irían por mí—bien pues creo que ya me voy o me mataran y/o regañaran….

-¿Y que no me vas a invitar?—tomo mi mano antes de que pudiera comenzar a correr en dirección contraria.

-Ummm déjame pensarlo…..No.—lo mire fríamente.

-Ah! ¿Así de mala?

-jeje sabes que si tarado—sonreí, cambiando de expresión por completo, mientras me cercaba sin que me soltase la mano— ¿tienes donde anotar? Para que te pase mi dirección o mejor te la envió por mensaje ¿te parece?

-Bien, me parece bien—me sonrió después de eso me abrazo y sin poderme ver a los ojos, dijo tímidamente—feliz cumpleaños Rin espero que te la hayas pasado bien.

Después de aquello me aparto uno poco para poder verme a la cara, o bueno eso fue lo que yo creí, pero cuando me di cuenta él había cerrado sus ojos y ya había unido sus labios con los míos sin decirme nada me tenía abrazada desde la cadera y me apretaba contra sí, su beso era cálido, suave y tierno, no dude mucho en corresponderle y entrelazar mis brazos en su cuello después del beso nos separamos de golpe, no nos podíamos mirar a la cara, estábamos mas rojos que un tomate. Yo fui la primera en hablar.

-Me encanto mi cumpleaños….Gracias por mi regalo—sonreí bese su mejilla y antes de que saliera corriendo me volvió a tomar de la mano— ¿Que paso?—dije extrañada.

-Me falto algo…—dicho esto me tomo entre sus brazos elevando mi cuerpo explicó—no te podías ir sin esto, jeje…

En ese momento regresaron Miku y Gumi junto con Haku nos vieron y gritaron burlonas.

-¡Si la quieres ya bésala!—gritaron al unisonó Gumi y Haku.

Era evidente que no habían visto absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Sonreí mientras La mirada de Miku cayó por los suelos cuando gritaron esto mientras se le nublaba y acongojaba, era obvio a ella también le gustaba… ¿Pero nos vio hace unos momentos?...Ella sonrió falsa, pero delicadamente mientras levantaba la vista y decía.

-¡Hay que tomar fotos! —saco del bolcillo el vistoso celular de Gumi y le dijo a uno de nuestros amigos— ¡Ten tu tomaras las fotos!

-¡¿Qué, Yo porque?!

-Porque eres el primer tipín que paso—Rio Haku.

Era indiscutible que Len ya se había cansado, entonces me poso suavemente en el suelo mientras seguía abrazándome, las chica seguían peleando con Kaito ya que este no quería tomar las fotos, nos miramos él y yo mutuamente y sin nada que decir comenzamos a alejarnos.

Para cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de la escuela alguien nos tomó a pares por las mochilas diciendo.

-creyeron que se nos escapaban—era Miku –vamos Len~ cárgala como hace un momento para que tomemos fotos no seas malo ¡please~~!

Su voz chillona no le dio más opción que hacer lo que esta pedía; me tomo por las piernas cargándome de nuevo, las tres chicas se juntaron a nuestro alrededor sonrieron a la cámara mientras yo escondía mi cara en el pecho del que me cargaba; tras 2 fotos el me dejo de cargar.

Salimos por fin de la escuela, tomaron aún más fotos, me despedí de todos y al final de…Len…Le di un beso en la mejilla y comencé a caminar poco a poco, alejándome cada vez más y más.

Un mensaje me saco de los pensamientos en los que me había hundido era de Gumi-chan me había enviado las fotos que tomaron; Sonreí agradecida y seguí caminando y pensando, de pronto me llego otro mensaje pero esta vez era de un número desconocido. Adjunto había una foto y unas cuantas palabras.

_Mensaje:_

_ Él es y será mío, yo aún no me rindo._

* * *

Fin

Aun no termino la historia Dx pero…Intentare subir un capi por día o semana, eso si esta cosa que tengo por computador no se pone sus moños o de nena y no hay internet ._. Así que un poquitito de paciencia no estaría mal .m.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón pero no pude subirlo hace 2 semanas porque a mi computadora se le metió un virus Dx sin más el capi Dx .

Vocaloid no me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT) yo solo creo las historias; así que todo a sus respectivos dueños.

Comencemos…

* * *

Cap. 2: Len (conociéndote parte 1-2)

No sé desde cuándo, no sé cómo, tampoco sé por qué…Pero… ella me gusta…Y mucho…soy capaz de lo que sea para ganármela…Pero… ¿¡A quien le pido ayuda!?...

2 meses antes…

-¡Len!~ — Me gritaba una chica de cabello verde aqua—¡Mira lo que he traído para taller el día de hoy!

-¡oh!…Que bien por ti Hatsune-san…

-Nee~ ya te he dicho muchas veces que me digas Miku!—Reclamo la peli verde.

-2…eso creo—sonreí débilmente.

-Bueno pues entonces esta es la tercera vez que te lo digo así que a la próxima me dices Miku o te pateo ¡¿entendido?!—Me miro y dijo— ¿Te pasa algo, porque tan desanimado?

-No…No es nada—sonreí nuevamente pero ahora con dulzura.

Ella se sonrojo al instante mientras yo sonreía; Tras un breve pero eterno minuto en el que nos miramos mutuamente ella sonriente dijo.

-Te quiero.

-3 metros bajo tierra—reí molestando a la chica.

-¡ash! eres un idiota—grito esta persiguiéndome para pegarme.

Así transcurrieron las primeras 4 horas, así como el receso, que, para ser sinceros, pareció durar menos de 5 minutos, al entrar al taller después de un rato de estar durmiendo, levante y clavé mi mirada en las chicas que parecían estar siendo regañadas.

-¡¿Señoritas?!—Decía el profesor enojado— ¡¿Cuantas veces les he dicho que no platiquen en taller?! Rin kagamine cámbiate de lugar en este preciso momento!—señalo la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos nosotros —Rápido porque tengo que continuar con la clase!

-pues continúela—susurro.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?—Pregunto el maestro aún más molesto.

-¡que ya voy!—le contesto mirando la mesa a la que se dirigiría—Bueno por lo menos esta Miku—Pensó—No estaré tan sola que digamos…Creo.

La chica de cabellos rubios se levantó con mucha pesadez del banco en el que se encontraba para ir en dirección al que le indico el profesor.

-Siéntate a mi lado—Le susurro Miku—Que bueno ya no estaré sola aquí con tantos niños—le volvió a decir.

-Tranquila mañana me regresaré a mi lugar sin que se dé cuenta.

-jummm sí que eres mala Rin-chan.

Tras un largo rato de que el profesor estuviese dictando por fin dijo.

-Podrán sacer su material y si hablan o hacen algún ruido que no sea producto de sus lijas seguiré dictando ¿entendido?

-si profesor—Respondimos todos al unisonó.

Comenzaron a sacar todos y cada una de las tablas; En ese entonces yo solo la veía como una chica más, una más de entre mil….Tras observarla por un rato con sumo cuidado de que esta no lo notara, Miku llamó mi atención diciendo.

-Nee~ Len tenemos que ponerle nombre a las tablas.

-ah… ¿Si? Entonces…¿Traes plumón o algo con que escribírselo?—Ella negó con la cabeza—Genial –me dije a mi mismo.

Narrador.

Rin ya hacia al lado de Miku quien la ignoraba por completo al estar hablando todo el tiempo con Len, esta maldecía a su maestro en más de 100 idiomas mientras pensaba.

-Estaba mejor en la otra mesa! Estoy más sola aquí que haya—Pensó mirando su antiguo lugar— ¿qué más da? Es lo mismo…

Metió la mano en su bata sacando un plumón lo destapo y comenzó a colocar el nombre en el lugar indicado, Miku se le quedo mirando, mordió su labio inferior, intento sonreír y dijo son pensárselo mucho.

-Me prestas el plumón Please~…—su voz chillona hizo que esta accediera al instante—gracias –sonrió volviendo a darle la espalda.

Era de por sí ya una tortura estar sentada al lado de ella puesto que ésta le caía mal no entendía muy bien en qué podría beneficiarla el cambiarla de lugar ella nunca habia platicado con su compañera de al lado, era la primera vez de hecho.

Len observo el vistoso plumón que llevaba Miku en la mano esta al parecer estaba apunto de entregarlo, él al instante lo tomó de sus manos y dijo.

- recuerda que yo también necesitó plumón ¿Ok?

Su sonrojo era tal que parecía que era un tomate, Len sin mucho contratiempo comenzó a escribir de la misma forma su nombre en el lugar indicado.

- Len pero el el plumón no es mio— señaló a la chica que se encontraba su lado

El chico se sonrió y dijo para si

-perfecto- después le contestó a ella—no pasa nada yo se lo entregó y le digo que yo lo usé

- no len no creo que sea una buena idea que le habl...

Dejó las palabras en el aire al ver como este chico se levantaba de su lugar caminando en dirección a la sola chica de rubios cabellos trato de poner su mejor cara puesto que se sentía mal, al llegar a su lugar está solo alzo su mirada, se sonrojo un poco darse cuenta que el chico iba a su encuentro.

Narra Len

En ese momento me sudanban las manos y me temblaban las piernas, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así; estaba nervioso eso era aceptable creo yo, todavía no acababa de entender que era lo que me perturbada de esa chica, finalmente al llegar a su encuentro pude notar con la frialdad que ella me veía... sus ojos... eran obscuros, sin rastro de brillo, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, era lo único que parecía hacerla humana.

-H-hola—atine a decir—le tome esto a Miku me dijo que era tuyo lo usé para...

-Es de mala educacion tomar las cosas de alguien sin su permiso—intenté decir algo pero ella me interrumpió—puedes dejarlo en mi banca ¿por favor? Gracias.

Estaba más que desconcertado, ¡¿qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?! Deje el objeto en donde ella me indico y sin muchas ganas regrese a mi lugar Miku me sonrió burlona y me dijo.

-Te dije que no sería buena idea hablarle y menos por lo del plumón…

-Agh…Cállate—Tomo su nariz entre la yema de 2 de sus dedos –Se supone que es tu amiga ¿por que no hablas con ella?

-Ella no es nada mío—Me respondió La otra chica—Ni siquiera le hablo.

Miku se le quedo viendo con un poco de amargura se veía a leguas que ambas se odiaban a muerte…En ese momento no lo captaba así que lo único que hice fue cambiar de tema.

Narrador.

Así paso el día Len se le quedaba viendo a Miku por momentos… Parecía que le gustaba y que se amaban mutuamente, o bueno eso era lo que pensaba Rin, finalmente escucharon todos el timbre Rin presurosa salió del salón esperando no encontrar a su novio esperándola fuera; al salir de la escuela se sintió aliviada por unos instantes Pero de pronto sintió que unas manos rodeaban su cintura su cara ardió por unos momentos era obviamente su novio.

-¿Por qué corres linda?

-ah…Etto no por nada—intento sonreír.

-¿No me mientas estabas huyendo?—Subió una de sus manos algo más de la cuenta.

-¿he? No como crees no nunca lo aria…—Un gemido de dolor escapo por su boca al sentir la presión que había puesto en uno de sus senos el chico—No…Suéltame…Por favor…

Len se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia entonces pudo notar como es que Rin forcejeaba, tomo sus cosas y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a donde se encontraban eso no sería raro si no por lo contrario pues el novio de la chica era su mejor amigo.

-Hola –Notó que con la mirada de Rin le pedía ayuda—¿entonces ella es tu tan mencionada novia?

-oh hace rato que ya no te veía—le sonrió su amigo—sí, ella es –la soltó y ordeno—Preséntate.

-No hace falta la conocí hoy en Taller, te llamas Rin…¿No?

-Emmmm…Sí, perdón por cómo te trate hace rato.

-ok no te preocupes esto…Si no te importa tengo que hablar con tu novio.

-Emmmm…Por mí no hay problema.

-entonces me lo llevaré—dijo decidido.

-¿¡Que?! yo aún no digo que sí!—reclamo.

-Bueno pues me lo llevo—y con una mano le indico que se fuera lo antes posible Rin agradeció y comenzó a correr—¿Qué es lo que haces? –pregunto molesto.

-como que "qué es lo que hago"? Es mi novia puedo hacerle lo que yo quiera mientras ella se deje.

-Estás loco o que te pasa es una P-E-R-S-O-N-A.

-No me interesa es MIA.

-Lo dices como si fuera un objeto—Volvió a regañarle .

-De cualquier forma ¿Quién eres tu como para regañarme? …Mejor déjale así ya me tengo que...Maldita perra—dijo al voltearse y notar que ya no estaba—a qué horas se fue…

-Qué lindo hablas de tu propia novia—Respondió alejándose.

El transcurrir de los días era muy pesado Rin y Len No se hablaban más que para pedirse lápiz y/o pluma para escribir increíble fue que se comenzaron a hablar hasta después de 1 mes tan solo por un simple cangrejo…

-¿Quién le gusta?—volvió a preguntar Len curioso.

-No Rin-chan le dices algo y te mato!—Decía miku sonrojada.

-A ella le gusta…

* * *

Dasjgadgfadhfj Dx alfin el capi! Perdonar TTwTT enserio TTwTT etto….a sí si existe por ahí algún horror (estoy consciente de que puse eso ._.) ortográfico decirme para corregirlo Dx bueno eso es todo bye y gracias por leer Dx


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno pues verán que en el capi anterior estaban en un taller en específico, el cual es carpintería ¿No es así? Bueno eso se debe a que en lo personal me encanta ese taller o ese tipo de trabajos con madera y toda la cosa además de que se me hizo con un muy buen ambiente y toda la cosa…Esto ¿Qué más? Ah! Sí ya recordé, No pondré el nombre del novio de Rin por que no se me ocurre un Vocaloid que se me figure a alguien tan patán como el ¿ideas? **

**Por cierto ahora que lo veo no actualizare si no recibo review (o por lo menos 1).**

**Sin más que decir finalmente los dejo con el capi ^^.**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece yo solo creo historias sobre ellos.**

* * *

Narra Rin…

Agradecía con todo mí ser que Len me hubiese salvado.

Salí corriendo del lugar ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo es que lo entretendría pero…Por alguna extraña razón lo único que hice fue correr para esconderme y esperar a que se fuera mi novio , sentía y además quería agradecerle personalmente a Len por lo que había hecho enserio añoraba decírselo.

Después de un rato de observar con atención a qué horas se iría mi novio, Pude ver cómo era que quedaban solo Len y Rui, su hermana menor, Al parecer ya no había rastro alguno de mi novio así que camine en dirección a el chico de rubios cabellos con un poco de inseguridad así como de miedo, Finalmente llegue a su encuentro y hablé.

-G…Gracias… por salvarme hace rato…Creo…

-Emmmm salvarte ¿dices?—Rio por lo bajo—Yo solo quería hablar con él un rato—me ruborice sin querer así que baje la cabeza—Pero…Que bueno que te fui de ayuda pequeña—Musito sonrojándose levemente—Bueno pues me tengo que ir…Fue un gusto el conocerte—sonrió despeinándome—Adiós pequeña…—rió nuevamente y se fue.

Paso mucho, pero mucho tiempo para que volviéramos entablar una conversación que no se tratara de pedirnos lápiz o pluma.

Un día como cualquiera Miku se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos ignorándome como todos los días desde que había llegado a esa mesa entonces le dije.

-¡Miku-chan! ¡Ya deja de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo!—Ella rio y dijo.

-es que es un cangrejo muy lindo—era obvio que hablaba del niño que se sentaba frente a nosotras—Muy, muy lindo de verdad…

-Te gusta él—Lo señale— ¡¿es enserió?!

-No…—Dijo de forma sarcástica—me gusta la pared porque está bien pinche sexy—Rio—es obvio que sí ¡tarada!

-Ok…Esto lo tienen que saber todos—grité—a Miku-chan le gusta…—Ella al instante me tapo la boca.

-CALLATE!—dijo—si te lo dije es para que nadie se entere.

Justo en ese momento Len volteo y dijo sin pensárselo 2 veces.

-¿Que no se enteren de qué?

-De que a esta Miku le gusta…

-No Rin-chan, le dices algo a este tipo y ¡te mueres! –Amenazó con la mirada—¡Rin-chan No le digas de verdad!

-Ignórala ella está loca y tiene hambre—se burló len—ya dime quien le gusta.

-Le gusta…

-Hatsune Miku—llamo el profesor—La solicita la maestra.

-Si profesor—Contesto ella al instante, volteo y volvió a amenazarme —le dices algo y ¡mueres!

-Se fue ahora dime quien es ¿quién le gusta?—Dijo Len cuando esta se había marchado.

-Emmmm está en juego mi vida así que… ¿qué me das a cambio si te lo digo?—sonreí.

-Emmmm no lo sé lo que quieras pero dime.

-ok…Te gusta Miku ¿cierto?—Pregunté.

-¿Qué? Yo te pregunte…

-responde primero y después yo te diré.

-Agh…No ella no me gusta…

-Es evidente que si—pensé—ok a ella le gusta el—señale a el chico—Y lo hace llamar el cangrejo.

A este se le oscureció la mirada por unos instantes y después intento ocultarlo con su gran sonrisa habitual.

Tiempo después de lo ocurrido Miku se enteró de que yo le dije a Len quien le gustaba ella me quería asesinar pero Gumi y Haku me defendieron, literalmente.

Narrador…

Llego un día en el cual volvieron a cambiar a todos de lugar por equipos afortunadamente para mala suerte de Rin todos sus amigos quedaron en uno mismo mientras que ella quedo con Miku, Len y de más.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con quien iba a traer que, el profesor les dio lo que quedaba de taller libre, Rin extraordinariamente parecía estar trabajando, ya que se encontraba con un cuaderno y un lápiz en mano, pensando al perecer, Len la miro curioso y pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-etto…—Ella se sonrojo e intento esconder lo que hacía, por lo cual el interés del chico creció—Nada, no es nada solo estoy...a….e…u…es…no… ¡Solo no estoy haciendo nada!

-Que es haber enséñame—insistió él—de seguro es algo para tu novio—Se burló.

-¡Claro que no tarado!

-entonces enséñame—Dijo quitándole el cuaderno de las manos— ¿Tú…Tu dibujaste esto?—Pregunto asombrado.

-¡Sí! ¡Es horrible lo sé por eso no quería que vieras!—poso su manos en su cara—Soy un fracaso…

-No, te equivocas…Es…Muy bueno el dibujo…rayos no tengo ni las palabras para describirlo…

-¿Horrible, feo, HORRIBLE?!—Enfatizo esta palabra más que a nada antes de darse cuenta de lo que él le había dicho —... ¿Momento que es lo que has dicho?—Se sorprendió— ¿¡Te ha gustado mi dibujo!?

-Sí, es muy bueno—Sonrió—luego me enseñas los que has creado ¿te parece?...

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Esta se ruborizo por el momento incómodo y le quito el cuaderno para seguir intentando dibujar ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Se cuestionaba cada tanto, Finalmente la tan odiada hora de salida.

Rin odiaba esa para ella "estúpida hora" pero ahora era diferente puesto que no había ido ese chico que era su novio, por unos instantes se sintió aliviada, pero por otro momento se sintió sola…

-Baa~~esto es un poco aburrido…Tengo que esperar a mi madre…Aún….

Len La diviso, como era normal de él, fácilmente entre toda aquella multitud tomo sus cosa y camino con ella— ¿Por qué tan sola pequeña?— la abrazo.

-¿Qué caraj…—pensó por un momento—¡LEN!...¡Él me está abrazando!—un rubor muy vistoso atormento sus mejillas, finalmente hablo—Etto…espero a mi madre... ¿Por qué?...¡Oye Yo no estoy pequeña!—reclamo

-Claro que lo estas mira, me llegas a duras penas a la barbilla o sea si estas pequeña—rio burlón

-Jummm…¡Eso es injusticia!—Le saco la lengua.

-¡Ja! No esto es ley de vida—sonrió—bueno creo que ya te vas hay alguien llamándote haya—señalo a una señora un tanto alta de rubios cabellos igual— ¿Esa es tu madre?

-Noooo—dijo sarcástica —es la vecina que viene por mi…—rio por un instante—Ok no, sí ella es mi madre

-Saludos señora—Grito el chico

-¿¡Pero que carajos haces!?—Lo cayó Rin abriendo los ojos—ya me voy no hagas nada estúpido….Es enserio—lo miro nuevamente mientras se alejaba—Te cuidas loco

Narra Rin.

Mi madre se le quedo mirando con ojos de **_"quien es este tipo"_** mientras yo me le acercaba…Al día siguiente fue completamente distinto…_**DISTINTO**_ en verdad…Exceptuando que mi novio ya estaba ahí…Ya tenía rato que pensaba en terminar con esto…Estaba harta…Pero…No podía confiarle a nadie lo que ocurría entre él y yo….Además…Me quedaría sola…Bueno no me importaba en ese instante seguirlo aguantando…

-Rin-chan~~-Me brazo Miku—¡Hola!

-Mi oído—Dije retorciéndome en sus brazos

-¡OH! perdón no quise lastimarte—mintió—etto…Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Emmmm…Claro….

-¿Te gusta len?

-¿Eh?...No—La mire confundida—tengo novio Miku-chan!—reí

-Jeje que bien—sonrió—es que…a mi él si me gusta…

-¿¡QUEE!? —Grité.

-¡Cállate!—me tapo la boca con ambas manos

-Ok, ok me callo—dije— ¿pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Que no hace poco nos dijiste que te gustaba otro?

-Era de broma, bueno el punto es que…Quiero que me ayudes a andar con el…

"A andar con él" era lo que resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mis ojos se cristalizaron por unos instantes…Mi mirada se oscureció mientras respondía con un doloroso y Frio "Sí" ella sonrió me abrazo y beso la mejilla estaba feliz o eso parecía…

-¡Aawwwww Te adoro Rin-chan!—Grito sonriendo—Además…Creo que yo le gusto a él—Sonrió nuevamente.

-Sí lo mismo pienso yo…

Ese mismo día Len había ido a nuestro salón al parecer a ver a Miku… ¿Quién no lo haría sabiendo que según ya te la están bajando? Mi novio también estaba con él, ambos estaban hablando, se veían muy unidos por cierto…En todo el receso estuve muy pensativa y no estaba de un muy buen humor que digamos, así que preferí ir a un salón el cual estaba vacío nadie se percató de esto, por un momento me dije a mi misma.

-Es como si de verdad no les importara yo en absoluto…

No entendí casi nada de lo que paso en ese pequeño momento pero alguien entro al salón, primero me asuste ya que no supe quién era, voltee y vi a Len mirándome.

-¿Otra vez sola pequeña? —Sonrió.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy pequeña!—le grite cortante y fastidiada.

-Oh valla al parecer estas enojada…creo que es mejor que me valla de nuevo con los demás…Aunque ni idea de donde se hayan metido…

-¿ah? No perdona por mi reacción es que…—pensé por un momento—no sé cómo estoy todo es muy confuso…

-Emmmm…Te puedo ayudar en algo?—se acercó más.

-Puedo confiar en ti?—pregunte.

-Emmmm…Pues sí.

-Prométeme no, júrame que NUNCA vas a contarle esto a nadie Por favor…

-Lo juro por mi vida.

-¿Con la garrita?—Dije extendiendo el meñique él rio y dijo.

-con la garrita—sonrió entrelazando su dedo con el mío.

-Ok…Entonces…Te diré.

Le conté todo a detalle de lo que pasaba con mi novio e increíblemente no daban el toque para finalizar el receso asi que hable y hable hasta que al final no me quedo nada de qué hablar, obviamente no le mencione nada acerca de lo de Miku, y para finalizar le dije…

-Y entonces no se sí terminar o no con él—agache mi cabeza—Tú que es lo que piensa que debo hacer?

-Etto…No permitas que lo siga haciendo…Si te soy sincero yo lo he visto cuando lo hace y…No te ves muy contenta que digamos…Ademas eso es considerado un delito! Si tu no lo quieres permitir!

-Pero es que es difícil…No voy a mentir lo quiero y la verdad no me gustaría lastimarlo…

-Rin…Una pregunta ¿tu… de verdad le quieres?

En ese momento Dieron el toque "maldito toque de m…" Rin solo vio cómo es que Len caminaba dándole la espalda para salir del salón el cual no era el suyo…

-Piensalo—Grito al salir.

Narrador.

Rin quedo sentada en la que era su banca desconcertada ciertamente…Finalmente llego SeeU y se sentó frente así llegaron todos y finalmente el profesor , Rin no presto nada de atención a lo que decía el profesor puesto que su cabeza se encontraba en las palabras que Len le había dicho esa mañana, tras las últimas 4 horas Salieron todos.

Así pasaron varias semanas hasta que Rin se dio cuenta de algo…SE ENAMORO DE SU MEJOR AMIGO (Len), estaba en clase de matemáticas cuando se dio cuenta…Así que estaba de lo más desconcertada que antes, no entendía nada ¿Cómo ella se pudo enamorar de alguien como él?

-Rayos—se decía a sí misma en receso—¿como le digo que terminamos?

Esto se preguntaba una y otra vez…Pronto se separaron de sus amigos entonces Rin aprovecho.

-Etto… ¿Podemos hablar bien Sin bromas ni nada por el estilo?

-Emmmm… Claro linda.

-Ok…Mira lo que te quería decir es que…Terminamos—dijo cortante y sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

- Haber mamacita linda tú no puedes terminar conmigo ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Por qué no y ya! Así que tomare esto como una broma así que ríete – rio sarcástico— listo te toca.

-No.

-¿No?

-No yo ya no quiero ser nada tuyo-Hizo que la soltara—¡No somos nada Ya!

-Te vas a arrepentir pendeja—la insulto caminando en sentido contrario.

Rin sintió un peso menos de encima, pero a la vez se le creo un nudo en la garganta al recordar las palabras de Miku "ayúdame a andar con él" no lo recordaba estaba tan preocupada por si misma que lo había olvidado por completo! No tenía oportunidad alguna con Len él era de Miku! Ella Tenía más derecho que Rin porque lo había conocido antes, pero también lo quería así que todo fue un momento confuso para rin.

Llego la hora de taller, ella seguía pensando en lo ocurrido así que por un momento pensó.

-¡Ya se! Para que esto no crezca más me cambiare de lugar así ni él ni yo nos volveremos a hablar será como sí…Yo no existiera…—su mirada cayó al suelo con tan solo pensarlo—ahora entiendo por qué me gusta—sonrió levemente entrando y dejando su mochila—Len…Len me alegro los días los días obscuros…con todas y cada una de sus estupideces…aun que no fueran dedicadas a mí me alegro los días…

-¿Rin?—Le miro Miku—¿Te sientes bien?

-Etto… Sí…¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Claro lo que sea—Se preocupó.

-Termine con él.

Miku abrió los ojos como platos tanto qye casi se le salen las cuecas de los ojos— ¿Por qué?—Se alarmo—que te hizo ese hijo de la gran…

-Tranquila—sonrió débilmente—Yo termine con él porque me gusta alguien más—Miku volvió a abrir los ojos pero ahora mas.

-¿Así?—se le acongojo la mirada—y quien es el "afortunado".

-Él es…—pensó un momento—Len—Miku apretó la mandíbula y los puños—Pero…tranquila…ya no podré ayudarte con esto…Lo lamento…Pero…Hoy mismo me alejo de él…será como si nunca me hubiera conocido…Eso es bueno no lo crees?...Eso hacen las amigas…y yo me considero tu amiga.

Miku sintió como si la golpearan, tiempos atrás nunca hubieran hecho algo así por ella, nunca pero Rin era deferente, sus ojos se cristalizaron estaba a punto de llorar y lo único que alcanzo a decirle fue un perdido...

-Gracias Rin-chan…

Rin sonrió falsamente…Estaba extremadamente deprimida por dentro…

Fin

* * *

**Adsasfdfa Al FIIIIN! –Baile de victoria—lo he terminado (el capi) ya dije si no recibo ni un mísero review no actualizo e_e sigo pidiendo ideas para el nombre del novio de Rin Dx dejen un comentario con alguna idea si quieren xd y bueno de paso sirve que subo el siguiente capi xD**

**A por cierto casí se me olvida si hay palabras que tal vez no entiendan :v decirme para poner glosario xd**


End file.
